Zwei Schüsse
by Demetra
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über den Moment, als William Adama fiel...und über das Bedauern.


**Disclaimer:** BSG gehört Ronald D. Moore und David Eick und damit alle seine Figuren. William Adama leihe ich mir nur aus….für einen kleinen Moment gehört er nur mir.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Liebe Leser, ich freue mich über jedes wie auch immer geartete Feedback. Vielleicht kann ich mich mit Eurer Unterstützung aufraffen, demnächst eine längere Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich habe viel zu lange Fanfiction-Pause gemacht…. .

**Spoiler:** Ende Staffel 1

**Zwei Schüsse**

Vielleicht hätte ich es kommen sehen müssen. Ich war einer der wenigen, die wussten, dass die Zylonen nun menschliche Gestalt angenommen haben, um uns zu unterwandern und unsere eigene Menschlichkeit gegen uns zu verwenden. Die ultimative Täuschung, das ist es. Die Kreaturen, die wir schufen, tragen nun unsere Gesichter. Und es sind schöne Gesichter. Geliebte Gesichter.

Ich spüre, wie mein Körper auf dem Tisch aufschlägt, eine taube Masse Mensch, die mir nicht selbst zu gehören scheint. Schmerzen? Ich habe keine Schmerzen. Es ist eher, als hätte eine riesenhafte Faust in meine Brust gegriffen, die mir nun in einem warmen, stetigen Strom den Atem und das Leben aus dem Leib zieht.

Ich ringe nach Luft, während meine Augen zufallen und sich im Grau des letzten Lichts, das ich wahrnehmen kann, einige Gestalten auf mich werfen. Ich muss sie nicht mehr sehen, um mit meinen anderen Sinnen begreifen, wer dort bei mir ist. Stimmengewirr, hektische Bewegungen. Zwei Hände halten meinen Kopf, zwei pressen sich auf meinen Körper. Schmale Finger umfassen meine Rechte. Mein Sohn. Mein Stellvertreter. Mein Kommunikationsoffizier. Drei Freunde.

Ein vierter Freund hat versucht, mich zu ermorden und schreit nun wie ein gequältes Tier, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird.

Es heißt, dass in einem solchen Moment das Leben an einem vorbeizieht und man mit stiller Freude und vor allem Anderen mit stillem Bedauern seinen Weg noch einmal überblicken kann. Die Bilder drängen sich auch mir auf, doch ich stemme die Reste meines schwindenden Bewusstseins mit Macht gegen sie. Kein Bedauern, nicht in meinem Fall. Ich habe mir immer geschworen, das Bedauern nicht zuzulassen. Entscheidungen müssen getroffen werden und wenn man die Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung betrachten muss, dann darf man der Nostalgie und den Zweifeln keinen Raum einräumen, denn sonst ziehen sie den Menschen unweigerlich in die Finsternis.

Ich bin Offizier. Ich trage die Verantwortung für das Leben zehntausender Menschen, die mit Entschlusskraft und auch mit der nötigen Härte geführt werden wollen. Ich lebe im Hier und Jetzt und ich lerne aus der Vergangenheit, ohne dass ich zulasse, dass sie mich beschwert. So muss es sein.

So sollte es sein. Der Mensch in mir wehrt sich in den stillen Momenten, wie dieser einer ist, dagegen. Die Indoktrination eines lebenslangen Militärdienstes weicht und hinterlässt bleierne Müdigkeit.

Sie nennen mich ‚alter Mann', hinter meinem Rücken. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie es voller Respekt und Zuneigung tun und es der Ausdruck des Anerkennens meiner Fähigkeiten ist, so spüre ich jedes Mal, wenn ich es höre, einen kleinen Stich. Ich bin keine verdammte Maschine, die ewig läuft und die man nach Belieben reparieren und in Stand setzen kann. Ich bin ein alter Mann.

Zwei Schüsse belehren mich nun über diese Tatsache. Zwei Kugeln lassen den alten Mann nun einen alten Mann sein, dessen Lebenszeit aus dem zerbrochenen Stundenglas seines Körpers sickert.

Der Widerstand gegen diese Erkenntnis schwindet von einem schwächer werdenden Herzschlag zum Anderen und ich spüre es jetzt doch, das Bedauern. So viele verschenkte Minuten, so viele unausgesprochene Worte. So viele Momente, in denen ich hätte mehr Mensch als Soldat sein müssen. Mehr Vater für meine Söhne. Mehr Ehemann für meine Frau.

Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Würde ich es in einer Zukunft, meiner Zukunft, anders machen? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht kann ich gar nicht anders, weil es für den alten Mann in mehr als einer Hinsicht zu spät ist.

Vielleicht sollte ich es akzeptieren.

Vielleicht aber kann ich in diesem Moment den Soldaten in mir für die Dauer eines tiefen, tiefen Schlummers aufgeben und einfach Mensch sein.

Vielleicht habe ich, wenn ich wieder aufwache, keine Zeit mehr dafür.

Wenn ich wieder aufwache.

Falls.. .


End file.
